One Summer
by cheers2love
Summary: One summer can change everything. You think you're just going to visit your father in California, but you end up getting your heart broken or even worse...falling in love with you neighbor. This is a very twisted story. Haha. o well. READ!
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is based on "The Life of Ryan" and "The Clique". It's a twist. I hope you like it. I had a lot of fun writing it. None of the clique existed. Massie was never best friends with Dylan, Kristin, Alicia, or Claire, until this summer. She never ever met the boys from Briarwood. All, Massie wanted to do was spend some time with his father and his new wife.

Massie Block was just a normal girl. Who went to visit her father for a summer in San Clemente, CA. When she gets there she meet her new neighbor, Derrick Harrington. Who just happens to also be a famous skateboarder? When Massie meets this skateboarder hunk will, she forget about her ex-boyfriend who she left in Westchester or will derrick Harrington break her heart and she'll leave for good?

**What the characters look like…**

Massie Block: Mischa Barton, when younger around 16

Derrick Harrington: Ryan Sheckler

Massie's Father: Tony Hawk

Massie's Step Mom: Erin Hawk

Cam Fisher: Casey from "Life of Ryan"

Claire Lyons: Taylor form "Life of Ryan"

Josh Hotz: Taylor Lautner

Alicia Rivera: Victoria Justice

Logan Reese (Massie's Ex-boyfriend): Matthew Underwood

**Tell me what ya think. Should I keep writing. **

**FYI this was a really sucky summary. **

**It's better trust me!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Block House**

**San Clamente, CA.**

**Sunday June 20****th**** 12:45 pm**

Massie had just arrived at her father's house in San Clamente, CA. Massie cautiously rang the door bell and waited for her step mom to open the door.

"Massie!" Her step mom Erin bombarded her with a big hug. "How was the flight?"

"It was good. It's good to be back on land. Where's dad?"

"Oh, he is in the backyard" Erin led Massie to the backyard. "Tony!!! Massie's here" Erin yelled to her husband who was on the mini skate park in their backyard which they shared with their neighbor.

"Massie!" Tony said while giving his daughter a hug. "How are you? How's your mom?"

"I'm good. She's good"

"Wow you've gotten old. How old are you now 98?" Tony teased.

"Haha, very funny. I'm 16. Hopefully you didn't forget your daughter's own birthday…which is soon!"

"Sixteen…hmm. You're about the same age as our neighbor" He pointed to the house they shared the skate park with.

**The Harrington House**

**San Clamente, CA**

**Sunday June 20****th**** 12:46**

Ryan and his friends Cam and Josh were hanging out in the kitchen which had a great view of the skate park.

"Dude, Who is that?" Josh asked. Derrick stood up to get a better view.

"Oh, that's T-mans niece" (A/N: T-man and R-dawg are nick names they made up for each other)

"She's hot!" Derrick disregarded his friend's comment.

"Is someone gonna be hooking up with their new neighbor?" Cam nudged Ryan.

"Dude!" Ryan playfully hit Cam.

"Ryan, dude, if your not going to… I will" Tony said.

"I don't even know her" Ryan pointed out.

"Well, lets get to know her" Cam pulled his two friends out to the skate park.

"Dude! Sop pushing me!" Ryan whispered yelled. Cam finally built up enough strength to push the two guys out where everyone could see them.

"R-dawg! What's up?" Tony gave the three guys a man hug (A/N:hahaha man hug. Lmao)

"T-man" The three guys said in unison. Massie laughed at their nick names.

"R-dawg? T-man?" Massie teased.

"Guys, this is my daughter Massie. Massie, this is Derrick, Cam, and Josh"

"Hi. Nice to meet ya." Massie said while smiling at the guys who were basically drooling over her.

"Heyyyyy" Massie and Erin laughed.

"You guys are drooling" Erin pointed out. The three guys laughed nervously.

"Well, we'll let you have your family time" Josh pulled his two friends away.

…………………………………………………………………………

"She's hot!" Cam admitted.

"I bet Claire would love her" Josh said reminding Cam he had a girlfriend.

…………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

**Background Info.**

**Massie's mom and dad broke up when she was 12.**

**Massie became pretty close with her step-mom Erin.**

**She recently broke up with long time boyfriend Logan Reese.**

**Massie is nothing like the Masie in the clique books.**

**Massie shops at Hollister, Abercrombie, Juicy, Nordstrom's, American Eagle, and Pac Sun…and more.**

Massie went upstairs to go unpack. She had him on her mind all day. He kept texting her. Whom you ask? Her Ex-boyfriend Logan. They dated for a year. That's a pretty long time for the infamous Massie Block to be in a relationship. Logan can't seem get over her. Logan called her at least 6 times already. She finally decided to answer his call.

"Hulloo?" She said impatiently.

"Hey Mass, it's me Logan"

"I know who it is" No one spoke for awhile.

"Are we ok?"

Massie sighed before she began. "I need to get over you. I'm going to be at my dads for 6 months. There is no time to be moping and crying over you" Logan didn't say anything. She could tell he was hurt. "Look, Logan, we had a great year, but now it's over. I'm sorry"

"Massie….I love you!" Man was that a shocker.

"Logan, you can't we're over. We are done…I'm sorry" She hung up without saying good bye.

Massie sighed a long meaningful sigh. This is going to be a long summer. She grabbed her turquoise polka dotted bikini from Abercrombie and headed outside to go sunbathe. Massie laid out in the bright, bright sunshine next to the pool which had a great view of the skate park where the famous Derrick Harrington was practicing for a local tournament coming up that week. Massie was laying out in the sunshine, when she felt this shadow over. She opened her eyes slowly.

"You're blocking my sun" Massie teased. Derrick laughed. He sat down next to her.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Ryan asked while checking Massie out.

"Nothing. My dad and Erin are going out, so I guess it's just me"

"Oh, really?"

"Really" Massie laughed.

"Well, If ya want…you can come to a party with me. Cam's girlfriend Claire is throwing it"

"Sounds fun. When is it?"

"Tonight, it starts at 7. I can give you a ride, if ya like?"

"Yes, I would like"

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 6:30"

**Later that day around 6:30…**

Massie was waiting for Derrick to pick her up. Massie liked her outfit. She wanted to make a good impression on these people. She decided to wear her navy blue and white striped tank top from Hollister with a light wash denim mini. She thought she looked cute. Her hair was down and straight. She had makeup on, but you could barely tell. Derrick finally came. Massie yelled to her dad telling him she was going out, She ran out the door.

"Heyyy" Massie grabbed Derrick's hand and dragged him out to the car.

"What's the rush?"

"You'll see" Derrick was backing out of the driveway, when Massie's father came out of the house in his boxers and his robe. I'm guessing he wanted to ask Derrick some questions. Massie and Derrick drove, and drove, till they finally got to Claire's house. The party was already in full swing when they got there. Derrick led Massie over to where his friends were.

"Hey guys" Derrick said while giving his friend a hug or and high five.

"Hey Massie" Josh said.

"Who's this?" Claire Cam's girlfriend asked.

"Hi. I'm Massie." Massie smiled.

"Hi, I'm Claire. You wanna come with me to go get a drink?"

"Yea, sure" Claire linked arms with Massie and they walked off.

"I can't get over how hot she is" Josh said while staring after her.

"So what's the status man? Ya gonna go after her?"

"Hell yes!" Derrick said which made the guys laugh.

"That might be kinda hard…" Josh said looking over to front door.

"What!? Why?"

"Rachel's back!" Derrick's eyes got really big.

"WHAT!?!!" Rachel is Derrick's ex-girlfriend. Well, technically they are still together or that's what Rachel thinks. Derrick just wants to be friends, but there is no way she is going to let that happen.

"Derry!" Rachel ran up to Derrick giving him a big hug. She had been away in Texas visiting her grandmother.

"Rachel…" Derrick limply wrapped his arms around her. "Um, I'll be right back" Derrick went to go find Claire one of his best friends, who always gave the best advice.

"What's with him?" Rachel asked Cam and Josh.

"Uhh, Don't ask me" Cam said, while Josh laughed nervously. Josh leaned over to Cam. "Do you think Derrick like Massie? Cuz if he doesn't I'm so going after that" Cam shrugged. He seriously didn't know. He kinda got the hint that Derrick was into Massie, but he had Rachel..right?


	4. Chapter 4

Derrick went to go find Claire. One of the only people he could talk to about girls. Derrick ran up to Claire and Massie. Claire was introducing everyone to her.

"Claire! I need to talk to you! Do you mind Massie?" Derrick said while pulling Claire away from Massie.

"Rachel's here!"

"Really! Where is she?" Claire looked around the room for her.

"No! I don't know if I like her anymore…I think I like Massie"

"You just met her…" Derrick looked at Claire with his puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know what to do! Oh shit, here she comes!"

"Claire!!!" Rachel ran up to her friend and gave her a big hug.

"I'll leave you two alone" Claire walked back to Massie. Derrick looked at Rachel than at Massie, and then he sighed.

"Are we okay?" Rachel asked as she leaned up against the wall they were near. Derrick just looked at her.

"Well, are we?" Derrick looked over at Massie who was off flirting with Josh.

"Yea, we are fine"

"Good" Rachel hugged Derrick, but he didn't hug back. She gave him a small kiss to see if he would react. He didn't.

**Over to Massie…**

"Josh you're so funny" Massie was trying to make Derrick jealous. She sneaked one last peak at him. Her face dropped from her perfect smile to a perfect frown.

"What's wrong" Josh asked. Massie snapped back to reality.

"Oh nothing" Josh touched Massie's arm.

"Are you sure" Massie whispered something in Josh's ear and they walked to a more secluded place.

**Over to Derrick…**

He was making out with his girlfriend. I wouldn't say girlfriend, but just a girl he used to like. Before, Massie came. Sure he hasn't known her for a long time, like Rachel. But, there was something there. He could tell. A spark, but when he looked for Massie she was gone. He pushed Rachel off him and walked outside to get some air. Leaving a confused looking Rachel.

Derrick went outside to find his best friend and the girl he liked kissing, out by the pool. He was heart broken, but how could he be? He just met her. I guess it was love at first at sight. Derrick just stood there watching Massie make out with Josh. Massie looked up from the make-out session just for a second and he caught her eye. There was something there. He couldn't tell if it was regret or enjoyment. Derrick walked away.

Massie pulled away from Josh. "I'm going to go get a drink. You want one?" Massie stood up and went to go find Derrick.

"Yea, get me whatever is left" Josh called after her. Massie looked all over for him. He found him up in Claire's room.

"Hey" Massie said while sitting on the bed with him. Derrick just smiled at her. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just needed a break" Massie was hoping for more out of that answer, but that was all she got.

"Oh…"

"So, I see you and my boy Josh are hittin it off" Derrick said uncertainly. Massie shrugged.

"I was hoping I was going to be hitting it off with some one else, but you know. He was taken…" Derrick lifted his head and turned to face her.

"Do I know this fella?" Massie laughed.

"I would hope so" Derrick smiled knowing the answer was him.

"You wanna go?"

"I would love that" Massie ran out the door pulling Derrick behind her. They left leaving Josh without and drink and Rachel without an explanation. The two were in the car singing to whatever song came onto the radio, having fun and not wanting to go home. Derrick parked in Massie's driveway. They both looked at each other, and then Derrick pulled out of the driveway and drove to the beach.

"Where are we going?" Massie asked.

"To da beach" Derrick nodded at Mass, and then they both started laughing for no reason. They arrived and they both ran to the water. They started stripping down to their underwear and ran into the water. Massie got to the water first. She got knocked down by a wave. Derrick laughed at her because the expression on her face was priceless when she got up out of the water. She turned her head to find Derrick, who was heading towards her now. She gestured for him to join her as she slowly stepped further into the ocean. Derrick could hear the water moving around her legs.

He looked down at Massie's figure floating in the pool and smiled.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked.

He shrugged and dunked himself under the water to get his hair wet. When he came back up he wiped his face.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're sexy when you're wet?" she teased.

"Yeah I get that a lot." He smirked at her before she stuck her tongue out and swam underneath the water. She was under there for a while. "Where did she go?" He said out loud, followed by a gasp. Something was grabbing his leg.

Massie's head popped up in front of Derrick. She was giggling.

"You scared me a little." he said. She lifted her arms up to his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. "See? This is fun!"

He brushed a piece of wet hair out of her face. "Yeah it kinda is. Or at least better than sitting at home listing to mom go on about my career."

"Exactly. Now come on, swim around a little." Massie let go of Derrick and swam away. He went to fallow her. Massie turned around and he ducked under the water, Massie turned back around and started to swim away again. Derrick came up for air and started fallowing her, He went under the water and lifted her up out of the water and spun her around. "Put me down" Massie said between laughs. Derrick gently put her down with his strong muscular arms around her waist. They're eyes met, Derrick leaned in and gave her a small kiss. "I should probably go home" Massie said as she ran out of the water and grabbed her clothes and ran towards Derrick's car.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry, I left you last night…"

"Yea, where did you go?"

"Ummm…" Massie had to think of and excuse. She couldn't say she left so she could go hang out with his best friend.

"uhhh. My dad wanted me home…" That was believable right? "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch or something today?"

"Yea. I'll pick you up at 12"

"Ok" Massie smiled as smile you could hear threw the phone. "See you then" That gave Massie and hour to chose her outfit and do her hair and makeup.

Massie threw on a Juicy rainbow tee and a pair of jeans from Abercrombie. She straightened her hair and used gold brownish eye shadow by cover girl; with a couple swipes of mascara her look would be finished. The doorbell rang. She grabbed her tote from Hollister with all her essentials in it [cell phone, Ipod, mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, her wallet, her palm pilot, her keys, a little note pad, and pens. She ran to the door right before her dad got to it.

"Bye Dad!" Massie gave him a quick peck on the cheek and almost got outside.

"Where do you think you are going?" Massie's father Tony asked.

"Out to lunch; with a friend" Massie shrugged nervously.

"A boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

"A boyfriend; well he is a boy that's a friend not a boyfriend" Massie opened the door a little. "Would you like to meet him?" Massie asked. Her father nodded. Massie pulled Josh inside.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Block. How are you today?" Josh had the parent speech down pat.

Tony circled Josh and looked him up and down. "I am good. You listen and you listen good; I want you to take good care of you"

"Yes, sir" Tony smiled.

"Have fun" Tony pushed the two kids out of the door.

"I think he hated me" Josh teased.

"No, He loved you; Trust me" Josh laughed. Josh and Massie walked into the local restaurant where Josh and his friends always hung out at. Just to their luck Cam, Claire, Derrick and Rachel were there. Cam was the first to noticed them.

"Josh! Massie!" Josh and Massie headed over to their table.

"Hey" Massie said giving Claire a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Josh asked.

"Umm….Eating" Rachel giggled.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Massie" Massie reached out her hand to Rachel. Derrick looked panicked.

"No, I don't think we've met. I'm Rachel" She squeezed Derrick's hand. Massie looked down at their intertwined hands and looked a Derrick questioningly; He looked away.

"Why don't you guys join us? We just sat down" Claire said while puling two chairs to their table.

"Are you sure?" Massie asked.

"Yes we are sure!" Rachel said while smiling. Massie looked over to Josh; who looked back asking her with his eyes. She nodded. They sat down. Massie at one end of the table near Claire and Rachel and Josh at the other near Derrick and Cam. They talked for a while enjoying their meals; till the end of the meal when Rachel told Massie Derrick was her boyfriend.

Claire laughed nervously. "You guys are still an item? I thought you guys were just hanging out" Claire glance over at Massie; who was staying pretty quite.

"Why would we break up?" Rachel looked over at Derrick. Derrick looked back and laughed nervously. "I'm going to go get the check" Derrick shot up so fast and ran to the cashier so fast you would've never thought he was all the way on the other side of the restaurant.

"You okay?" Claire whispered to Massie. Massie shrugged. She didn't know. Why was she feeling this way. It was only her second day in California and she already fell for a guy. To bad he didn't like her back; or so she thought.

"You girls want to go shopping?" Claire proposed.

"YESSSS!" Rachel jumped up and down in her seat. Massie stayed quite.

"What about you Massie?"

"Um. I think I'm gonna go home, but thanks" Massie smiled genuinely at Claire. Massie stood up and started to walk away, but remembered she came here with Josh. She turned around and grabbed Josh's hand and pulled him out of the restaurant.

"You okay?" Josh asked as they were getting into his car.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just was kinda hoping this lunch would just be the two of us" Massie smiled at Josh.

"I guess we'll just have to do it again" Massie laughed.

"Yea. Sooo, that Rachel girl is Derrick's girlfriend?"

"Yea" That question Massie just asked struck Josh like lightening. Massie liked Derrick! "Your jealous?" Massie looked over at Josh.

"WHAT!?? No!"

"It's ok. It's not like I'm going to go tell him" Massie relaxed a little bit.

"I don't know. I mean I've only been here two days; I can't like him" Josh understood. "I know that feeling" Massie sighed.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out for us; your cute Josh, real cute. Just not my type"

"I completely understand" Josh dropped Massie off at her house

"Thanks Josh. I call you later" Massie gave him a peck on his cheek then waved good bye. Once, she got inside she called her best friend…Alicia.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Pick up, Pick up!

"Hello?"

"Alicia!"

"Hey girl"

"Ohmygawd. I just had the most awkward lunch today" Massie told Alicia about her lunch; all the two girls could do was laugh. Sure, Massie's heart was broken, but it soon would be remended.

"I need you out here like pronto" Massie finally said after their fit of giggles.

"I can be there by tomorrow if you really need me"

"Oh My God, YES!"

"Are you serious?"

"MmmHmm"

"Okay, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" The girls started squealing again.

"Bye Love"

"See you tomorrow"


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally the day, Alicia came to visit Massie at her fathers house. Massie went to go pick up her best friend. She was so excited. Alicia's flight was supposed to land at 12:23; it was now 12:30.

"Where could she be?" Massie said aloud.

"Maybe right behind you" Massie turned around. She gave her best friend a big hug.

"Oh my god! I missed you so much" Massie said before she let go of the hug that seemed to be lasting a very long time.

"I'm so glad I came earlier" Massie smiled at her.

"Let's go get your bag, then we'll head back to my house" Alicia and Massie headed towards the baggage claim. They grabbed Alicia's bags and headed off to Massie's house. It was about a 30 minute drive from the airport to San Clamente, California.

"Your house is beautiful" Alicia said as they pulled up to Massie's father's mansion. Massie parked and helped Alicia carry her bags up to Massie's room.

"Massie? Are you home?" Massie's father called once they got to the second level of their house.

"Yea I'm home and so is Alicia" Tony came running to Massie's room.

"Alicia!"

"Tony!" Alicia was like a second daughter to Tony. He hasn't seen her since he was married to Massie's mother. Tony gave Alicia a big hug. They chatted for awhile eventually Tony left to go do some work. Alicia started unpacking. Massie plopped on her bed; just watching Alicia unpack.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Alicia teased. Massie pretended to think about it.

"Hmmmmm. I'm not sure. I just got a manicure; I don't want to ruin it" The girls laughed; Massie got off her bed and headed to Alicia's suitcase which was near the window. Massie glanced out the window; She noticed the five boys out on the skate park. Alicia walked over to Massie was.

"Who's that?" Alicia glanced out to where Massie was looking. Massie looked up to Alicia.

"That's Derrick, Josh, Cam and Derrick little brothers Shane and Kane" Alicia giggled.

"Well, the one with his shirt off is hot" Massie giggled.

"That's Josh"

"The one you hooked up with?!?" Alicia asked. Massie nodded looking uncertain.

"You should totally get to know him. You guys would be cute" Alicia looked up at Massie asking if she really thought so. Massie nodded.

"Well.."

"Well, what"

"Call them up and lets have a party!" Alicia said as she jumped up on to my bed. Jumping on it like we used to do when we were five. I sighed then dialed up Derrick.

Ring

Ring

Ringgggg

"Hello?"

"Hey Derrick, It's Massie"

"Oh hey"

"I'm having a little get together at my house tonight, If you wanna come"

"yea sure, what time?"

"Umm. Sevenish"

"Yea I'll be there. I'll bring Cam, Josh, and my boys"

"Okay I'll see you later" Massie called up all the people she met at the other party she went to the other night, she invited most of them. This party should be a rager.

**What do you want to happen at the party??**

**Help me.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

It was the middle of the party. It was crazy. The punch had been spiked, many things broken, and many hook ups being witnessed. Massie was stressing out, but was happy that her best friend was here, but she couldn't find her anywhere. Massie plopped down on the bench next to the pool. She needed to catch her breath. She looked around her, seeing her life threw another person's eyes. I guess the other person would call Massie a party girl, spoiled brat, a flirt, or a rich bitch. Any of those names would fit. Five drunk guys jumping into the pool interrupted her thoughts. Massie jumped up to see if they were okay; Thank god they're fine. The party was getting more out of control by the second.

"It's your turn" A random boy shouted at Massie while pushing her into the pool. A furious Massie came up for air. Massie let out a loud screech and ran out of the water, she ran up to her room. Massie ran straight to her closet not noticing the boy there with her.

"Hey" Massie jumped, she didn't notice anyone in her room. She turned around to see who it was.

"Logan!!?! What are you doing here?" Massie asked looking stunned.

"I came here to see you…and also to visit my grandparents" Massie's eyes got big. "I know we broke up and all, but I miss you"

"Logan, you need to leave"

"but, why Massie I love you and you know that and now that I'm here we can be together" Massie sighed. The words I love you kept running threw her head.

"Logan, please leave. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk" Logan got up to leave, but before he got out the door he went up to her and kissed her. Oh great Massie thought. Massie got changed and headed back downstairs. The party was way out of control. She tried finding Alicia, she never did. The cops finally came to shut down the party.

"Thank you so much!" Massie said to one of the police officers. He looked at her strangely.

"Hey Pete, Listen to this. She's thanking us for shutting down her party" The other police man laughed.

"I've never heard that one before"

"It just got way out of control…and no one would leave" The police officers laughed.

"Well, next time don't invite so many people" With that the police officers drove off. Massie went up to her room. Alicia wasn't there. She checked her cell phone. She had 6 missed calls and 5 text messages. The missed calls were from Alicia and Derrick. They left a voicemail telling her that they were over at Derrick's house. Massie walked over his house. He opened the door.

"We thought you would never come" He said while giving her a hug. Massie laughed.

"Well, thanks for leaving me over there" She teased. Derrick led her downstairs. When Massie got downstairs, she noticed Josh's arm around Alicia. Massie laughed which led to all of her friends looking at her.

"We were just about to go on a scavenger hunt" Claire said.

"At 1:30 in the morning?"

"Yea" Everyone answered.

"Ok lets go!" Massie jumped up from the couch.

"Ok teams…" Cam asked. "Me and Claire"

"Me and Alicia" Josh said.

"I guess that leaves us" Derrick said to Massie.

"Alrighty…who ever finds all the items get 50 dollars…deal?" Everyone agreed.

"Hey Massie help me make the list" Claire dragged Massie over to the Harrington's office.

**Find:**

A receipt for 50 cents worth of gas.

A disposable coffee cup with a business logo signed by an employee.

A take-out menu.

A free promotional pen _(must have company's info on it)._

A photo of an out-of-state license plate.

The phone number of the phone booth at _(address)._

The best price for steak dinner in town.

How many swings are at San Clemente Park?

A Blue Seashell

What restaraunt is open latest on Saturday nights?

A pizza coupon.

A cocktail umbrella.

**Take Photos of the Following:**

The smallest house you can find.

Graffiti

A Picture of you and your teammate

Team sharing one soda _(every needs their own straw)._

A local town official.

The longest limo _(or car)_ you can find.

"Ok. So be back here at….3:30" Derrick said. Everyone just stood there. "Why are we still all standing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Massie and Derrick got most of the tasks done, all they had to do was drive to the beach and get a seashell; a blue seashell. So far they had gotten along fine, but they were going to the place where all of the drama first happened; their first kiss to the goodbyes of a potential relationship. Derrick was nervous as hell.

"Ok, I'll look by the ocean and you look by the lifeguard stand" Derrick said while running towards the ocean.

"Lifeguard stand?" Massie said while looking around her. She didn't see it so she just started looking around.

"I found one" Derrick yelled over to Massie.

"Ok, good" Massie secretly was feeling a little weird, not herself. This was the place where she turned down the infamous Derrick Harrington. She had him and so many girls would kill to be in Massie's position, but of course she couldn't now. He had a girlfriend, but her feelings were to strong. She was going to show him how she felt…soon enough they would be together.

Derrick and Massie headed over to the car, when they were getting in a silver Lexus parked right up next to them.

"We're so winning!" Derrick yelled over to Cam and Claire. Massie laughed as the two scurried over to the beach.

Massie and Derrick were almost at Derrick house, she had to tell him.

"Hey Derrick"

"Yea…"

"Do you believe in second chances?"

"Depends…" Massie looked over to him asking him to explain further. "Well, like in skating I never ever get a second chance. If I mess up I'm done, but in real life it depends what you want" Massie sighed.

"Well, lets say this person really messed up and wanted to be with this other person, but they already found a new person to be with"

"Your talking about Josh aren't you" Massie looked at him funnily. "Cuz he really likes you, he would dump your friend in a heart beat"

"I wasn't talking about Josh…" Derrick pulled up to his house, they ran to the basement. They were the first ones there. They waited for awhile.

"Then who were you talking about" Derrick asked. Massie gave him a confused look, totally forgetting about their conversation in the car. "You know, in the car…"

"Oh just this guy I know…" Derrick looked over to her, almost asking for more. "I haven't known him for a long time, but I guess I kinda screwed things up" Derrick nodded, not knowing that she was talking about him. Finally, Cam and Claire came.

"Did we beat them?" Derrick and Massie heard Cam ask Claire as they were running down the stairs. "I guess not"

"Where's Alicia and Josh?" They were right behind us.

"WE'RE HERE" Josh yelled while coming down the stairs.

"Well, you guys owe us 50 dollars" Derrick said while sticking his hand out for the money.

"You think we have the money right now" Josh laughed. "Oh you were serious"

"Not everyone is a famous skateboarder" Cam teased.

"We'll have your money by tomorrow" Claire said. "Well, I'm beat so I'm going to go home"

"Yea me too" Everyone left and it was just Alicia, Massie, and Derrick.

"I guess we should go too" Massie said.

"Let me walk you two home" Derrick said.

"but, we just live…" It was too late Derrick was already outside. Alicia shrugged and followed Derrick. Derrick walked the two over to her house.

"Thanks Derrick. I had fun tonight" Alicia said while walking upstairs. Massie stayed there.

"I was talking about you" Massie said before planting a kiss on Derrick's perfect lips. When they parted Massie ran inside. Derrick was stunned. What was she talking about… "I was talking about you?" It finally hit him. She wanted him back.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a couple days since Massie and Derrick actually talked. He went away on another trip; leaving Massie having to answer all these questions by herself. Today was going to be a day for the girls. She, Alicia, and Claire were going to go shopping. They were in their favorite surf shop trying on bathing suits for the pool party that night. Right now the girls were in the dressing room trying on bathing suits.

"Do you think the bottoms on this is to big?" Claire asked while tugging on the bottoms.

"I think they look good" Alicia answered while examining herself in the mirror.

"So, Derrick comes home today" Massie looked over to Claire.

"Is he gonna be at the party tonight?" Massie asked while walking back into the changing room.

"I don't think so, he's not getting home till late" Massie sighed.

"So are you two together…" Alicia asked. The truth was Massie was asking herself the same question. "I mean the kiss must of meant something…right?" Massie shrugged.

"You guys kissed!!?" Claire asked stunned. Massie laughed.

"You sound surprised"

"I'm not. I mean I knew he liked you, but I didn't know you felt the same way"

"He told you about the day at the beach" Massie said while coming out of the dressing room.

"Yea, he tells me everything"

"Greatttttt" Massie said. The two girls laughed. "You like this one" Massie said while turning around to show the girls the green, yellow, pink, blue, and white patterned bikini by _Roxy_ she tried on.

"That's so cute" Alicia said while walking out of the room she was in. "What about this one?" Alicia was wearing a brown, red, and white stripped bikini from _Raisins._

"Real cute" Claire said.

"Ohmygosh! I almost forgot to tell you!!!" Both girls looked over to Massie.

"Logan's in town"

"Reese?"

"Who's Logan"

"Yes Reese. Logan's my EX boyfriend"

"They dated for two years. She broke up with him before she came out here" Alicia explained. The girls checked out and started walking out of the surf shop.

"Speaking of the Devil…" Massie said.

"MASSIE!!" Logan yelled while running towards the three girls.

"Hi Logan" Massie said.

"We never finished our talk" Massie took a deep breath.

"All the talking is done"

"but, Massie I love you!" Alicia laughed. Logan gave her and evil look.

"Um, Massie we will meet you over in that coffee shop over there" Claire said dragging Alicia off.

"We are over, finito, no more" Massie said.

"We can't be"

"Well, we are" Massie said with a little impatience showing threw her tone.

"This is not the end of us, It's not over till I say it's over" Massie rolled her eyes.

"Bye Logan" Massie started to walk off.

"You love someone else don't you" Massie stopped. "You do, don't you?" Massie slowly turned around. She took his hands with hers.

"Logan, what we had was great, but it's time to say goodbye"

"How do you know? What if we were meant to be together"

"I don't like to live on "what ifs" Massie said while letting go of his hands. Logan sighed. They stayed quite for little bit.

"Bye Logan" Massie gave him a quick peck on the cheek then walked away. But, little did she know that wouldn't be the last time she heard from him. Remember he's going to be spending his summer in San Clamente too.

**Later on at the Party…**

Everyone was having a great time. The party wasn't even close to out of control like Massie's was. The girls looked hot and the boys looked even hotter, to Massie that is. Massie and the girls were in the pool talking about girl stuff.

"Hey guess what!" Cam yelled over to the girls in the hot tub. All the girls turned to hear what he had to say. "Derrick's gonna make it to the party"

"Oh really! My derrypoo's is coming" Rachel shot up out of the water.

"Yea, he should be here any minute" Rachel ran over to the pool where the boys were.

"Slut" Alicia said.

"Bitch" Massie said. The two girls cracked up laughing. Claire just looked at them funnily.

Derrick Harrington burst into the backyard. "I'M BACKKKK!" Rachel ran up to her supposedly boyfriend and gave him a hug.

"Hey dude, how was the trip?" Derrick answered all their questions and mingled awhile with his friends.

"This is kinda awkward" Claire whispered to Alicia and Massie. Both Alicia and Massie nodded.

"Lets go over and say hi" Massie said while standing up. The two girls followed.

"Hey" Massie said when they got to the pool. Claire and Alicia gave Derrick a hug, while Massie just stood there exchanging glances with Derrick.

"Okayyy" Claire said.

"We need to talk" Derrick finally said. Rachel's eyes got big.

"About what?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yea we do" Massie answered. They both looked at everyone telling them to leave; Rachel just stood there. Massie threw a glance her way.

"Whatever he is going to say, he can say in front of me. Right Derrypoo?" Rachel said.

"Actually no" Rachel glared at Derrick.

"But Why!?"

"This is really important"

"Fine!" Rachel said then walked off, going over to the drink table where Claire and Alicia were.

"About the other night…" Derrick started.

"I'm sorry. I know you have a girlfriend and I shouldn't of done it" Massie started saying but got interrupted.

"No, no, no. Massie I know we haven't know each other for the longest time, but there is something there and I know you feel it too. I really like you, but" This time he got interrupted.

"Derrick, me and Rachel are friends. I don't want to hurt her, but I can't deny my feelings" Massie looked up into Derrick's eyes for the first time all night. Derrick reached for Massie's head and kissed her; with his "girlfriend" watching.

"Did she just kiss him!!!?" Rachel said.

"Looks like he kissed her" Alicia said pointing out the obvious.

"That bitch is going down!!!" Rachel took a running start and knocked Massie into the pool.

"What the hell!" Massie yelled once she came up for a breath. Rachel started hitting Massie.

"Stop!" Massie yelled, but she didn't so Massie went with it. She started pulling Rachel's hair and hitting her.

"GIRL FIGHT!!!!" A random boy yelled leading to the whole party people crowding around the pool to see what was happening.

"You little slut! Trying to steal my boyfriend" Rachel said while jumping on Massie's back. Massie ducked making Rachel look like and idiot for swimming over he head.

"Well, it doesn't seem like really liked you" Massie said trying to get out of the water. Rachel pulled Massie's leg, having her fall backwards into the pool again. "That's it" Massie really started fighting.

"Isn't someone going to stop them" Claire said. No one said anything. Claire pulled Alicia into the water. "We have to stop this"

"You get Rachel, I'll get Massie"


	10. Chapter 10

"YOU'RE A LITTLE WHORE!" Rachel yelled over to Massie who was being held back my Alicia.

Massie was about to say something, but Alicia cut her off. "Mass, don't say anything. Just shake it off"

"AND FOR YOU!" Rachel turned her attention to Derek. "WE ARE OVER! I HATE YOU" Rachel grabbed her stuff and ran off crying. No one said anything for awhile.

"Thank god she's gone" Josh said; which everyone laughed at. Josh walked over to Massie.

"You okay?" Josh whispered to Massie. She nodded slowly. "I think you need a drink" Josh walked off to go get Massie a drink. Massie finally snapped out of her trance and thanked Alicia and Claire for stopping it.

"I think I'm going to go home" Massie said.

"You want me to go with you"

"I just want to be alone" Massie started to walk home.

"MASSIE! Wait up" She recognized the voice. He called after her again.

"Can I walk you home?" Derek asked. She looked over at him. "You okay?"

"Yea, just a little shaken up" He comforted her till, they got to the front of her house. Derek gave her a hug, which seemed to last forever. Massie finally pulled away from the hug.

"This isn't going to work"

"Us?" Massie nodded. "I kissed you tonight because I want to be with you"

"It's just not gonna work" Massie said before running inside, with tears in her eyes. Derek stood there for a while not knowing what to do. He was bummed, he really liked her, but I guess not everyone has their happy endings.

The next couple days were long ones. Massie and Derek haven't spoken to each other since that night, but hopefully the party that was being held tonight will reopen doors for them.

"Massie" Alicia whined. "You have to come tonight, all you have been doing is moping around…and you won't even tell me why!!!" Alicia stomped her foot.

"Come on Mass, it'll be fun" Claire reassured. Massie rolled her eyes. "We'll pick out your outfit and do your hair and make up, and make you look more gorgeous" Massie let a small smile out.

"Is that a smile I see?" Claire teased.

"No" Massie said while trying to hold back laughter.

"So, Will you go?" Alicia asked with pleading eyes.

Massie didn't answer for awhile. "Fine!"

Claire and Alicia picked out a green Racerback dress from Juicy with gold sandles. Her hair was in loose curls. They applied tons of mascara and gold eye shadow to her eyes. Massie looked gorgeous.

"Are you ready to go?" Claire asked. Massie was unsure. She had butterflies; she knew Derek would be there.

"I think" Massie said weakly.

The three girls drove over to the party.

"Who's party is this anyways?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know, but he's visiting his grandparents for the summer. I think his name is Logan"

"LOGAN REESE!!!!!" Massie yelled.

"I don't know maybe" Claire said.

"Oh no" Alicia said. Claire pulled to two girls into the house.

"Lets go have fun" Claire said while leading them over to Cam and Josh.

"Hey guys" Massie said trying to be cheerful. She gave the two guys a hug.

"Where have ya been?" Josh asked. "I haven't seen you around"

"Yea, I just kinda wanted to stay home" Josh put his arm around Massie.

"I'm glad you came tonight" Alicia shot Massie a look. Massie nervously laughed.

"Ummm, where's Derek?"

"Uhhh" The two boys looked at each other nervously. Claire looked behind Massie's shoulder and saw Derek dancing with at least four other girls. Massie turned around to see what Claire was looking at. Her face went pale, and she thought she was going to throw up. Massie slowly turned back to the group. Where Cam and Josh were nervously laughing.

"I'm sorry" Cam said.

"No bigy, it's not like we're together. You guys go dance have fun" Massie said while pushing her friends to the dance floor. She was watching them and caught the eye of Derek while he was dancing. He looked heartbroken. He turned away, then looked back at her and then kissed one of the girls he was dancing with. He was definitely trying to get her jealous. Massie was trying to hold her tears back. I guess it serves her right for turning down the most wanted skateboarder in America.

"Heyyyy" She heard Logan say to her. "You okay?" He asked. Massie just looked at him knowing Derek was looking at her and kissed Logan. It wasn't just a peck, but a kiss that would definitely make someone jealous. After the kiss was done, Massie walked away. Massie was angry. She was mad at her self; at Derek and at her friends for making her go to this stupid party. Massie ran outside to get some air. Why was this happening to her; she came here to get away from the drama and of course it had to follow her. Josh came outside, making sure she was okay. He brought her in to a hug, making sure she was ok. Massie cried; over a boy. That never ever has happened to her.

"Hold it" He said while holding her tight. "Hold it…you got it?" Massie nodded. He let go and whipped her tears away from her eyes. Massie laughed.

"I'm a mess" She said.

"A beautiful mess" he said which made her laugh more. "Massie, Derek can be a jerk sometimes, just let go. There are plenty of other guys out there" Massie shrugged.

"But he's the one that I want, the one I like. I don't know what it is, but it's like I've known him my whole life…I guess I'm in love" Massie said looking up in to Josh's dark brown eyes.

"Derek, seems to have that affect on girls"

"It's different" No one spoke for awhile. "Thank you" Massie finally said.

"For what?" Josh asked confused.

"For a really nice guy sometimes you are really dumb" Massie teased. He took her into another hug. Massie pulled away. "For real. Thank you for being there for me"

"What are friend for?" Massie smiled then walked back to the party. Josh sighed.

"I love you" he whispered to himself.

Massie went back into the party finding a panicked Alicia.

"Where were you!? I was looking all over for you"

"I was outside with Josh"

"That's where he is, bye" Alicia said before running outside to go be with Josh.

Massie went to go talk to some people that looked familiar. She had a couple to many drinks and know was on the dance floor making a fool of her self, but no one really noticed. Everyone else was pretty much wasted. Massie and "her new best friend" Melanie were dancing on table tops, I guess having a great time.

Derek walked up to the table Massie was dancing on. "Massie, will you come down off that table?"

"Hell no. Not for you, not for anyone" Massie giggled. Derek picked her up off her feet and carried her "princess style".

"Whooo! Derek put me down"

"Not till we talk" Massie rolled her eyes. He carried to her to one of the bedrooms. "What do you want!!!" Massie snapped.

"You know what I want. I've told you many times, but the question is what do you want"

"It doesn't matter anymore" Massie tried to walk out, but Derek stepped in front of the door.

"Massie, it does matter" Massie glared at him.

"No it doesn't. You don't care; I don't care. So…." Massie tried to escape again. "WILL YOU JUST LET ME OUT!!?" Massie screamed.

"No, Massie I don't care how ridiculous this sounds but I'm in love with you!"

"JUST LET ME OUT!" Massie started to cry.

"I'm in love with you Massie Block"

"How do I know you're not going to hurt me! You already did it once!"

"Cuz I love you"

"You kissed another girl- let me rephrase that you kissed some girls tonight…that weren't me!"

"Well, you kissed a boy who wasn't me, but I still love you and we both know that our kisses were out of jealousy"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!"

"Massie, what- or who do you want"

"I WANT YOU! GODAMIT!!!" Massie tried running out of the room, but before she had the chance; he kissed her. The kiss had so much emotion, it was hard not to let it end. Derek pulled away.

"Well, you got me" He whispered. Massie looked up into his eyes and smiled. He kissed her again.

"I love you Massie Block"

"I love you too Derek Harrington"


	11. Chapter 11

Josh and Alicia were sitting outside just talking; talking about everything.

"Thanks for being there for my best friend" Alicia said while scooting closer to him.

"We're friends; she needed me" Alicia giggled.

"I guess that's true" They stayed quite. Josh looked over to Alicia.

"You wanna come to my place? My parents aren't home" If Josh can't have Massie; he mine as well have the next best thing. Alicia nodded slowly. He leaded her to his car and drove them to his house. He kissed her before they entered his house; they started making out and one thing led to another. Let's just say this night was a good one for both Alicia and Josh.

The party was coming to an end, Massie and Derek were still up in one of the bedrooms; just enjoying each other's company. Cam and Claire were looking for everyone, they were the last ones left.

"Where the hell are they?" Cam asked.

"They probably already went home. Can we just go"

"Josh was my ride"

"Well, I have my car. I'll give you a ride home" Cam looked up at Claire.

"Or I can go to your house"

"We should probably go" Massie whispered to Derek.

"But I don't want to" Derek said smiling at her.

"What time is it anyways" Massie looked at her phone. "It's 4!!!! I have to go" Massie hopped up.

"I'll give you a ride" Massie and Derek walked downstairs to find at least five passed out people and one of them being Logan.

"Typical" Massie said while dragging Derek to his car.

The night went pretty well, for everyone. Sure Massie got grounded for coming home late, but she was finally together with Derek. Alicia is totally head over heals for Josh, but he's hiding something she just can't figure it out. Cam and Claire starting to have problems. I guess 2 years is a little to long to be in love.

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**I need some ideas so feel free to give them to me!**

**R&R**

**Lots of love…and peace :**


	12. Chapter 12

Things went well for a couple weeks, but you know sooner or later there would be drama.

"Do you know what's wrong with Josh? He's been acting weird lately" Alicia said.

"I have no idea, why don't you try texting him" Massie said while trying on another outfit for her date with Derek that evening.

"Yea, I'll guess I'll do that" Alicia got of Massie's bed and walked over to her phone. She texted him and then went to help Massie pick out the perfect outfit for her date. Alicia and Massie picked out many outfits and finally found the perfect one. A yellow floral patterned smock styled shirt from _Abercrombie_ and skinny leg _True Religion_ jeans with her brown rainbow flip flops and the perfect accessories to complete the look. Once, they were done Alicia glanced at her phone.

"Still hasn't texted you back yet?" Massie said while fixing her hair for the twentieth time. Alicia nodded. "Let me text him" Massie took her phone and texted Josh. And in a few minutes she had a reply. Massie nervously looked up at Alicia.

"It's him isn't it" Massie nodded. "What did he say"

"He asked me to meet him at the mall"

"GO! Please, then I'll know what is wrong with me"

"I have to meet Derek"

"Please Mass!!!" Alicia got on her knees. "PLEASE!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine, but if I'm late to my date…you're dead" Massie said with a laugh. "Well, I better go, bye Hon"

Massie drove as fast as she could to the mall she finally got there and spotted the oh so familiar Josh Hotz. Massie ran up him, almost out of breath.

"Hi Josh" Massie gave him a quick hug.

"Hey"

"Let's go get a smoothie…I need one" Massie and Josh walked over the _Smoothie King._

"I need to talk to you about something" They both said at the same time.

"You first" Massie said while laughing.

"Uh- no you"

"Okay, well why are you acting so weird towards Alicia" Josh's eyes shifted back and forth.

"Uh…that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about…I don't know how to say this but, umm I love you"

"I love you too Josh, but what's up with and Alicia something must be wrong"

"No, Massie. I love you. Not just as friends, but I love you…not Alicia" Massie just looked up at him from her smoothie. She didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I just can't hide my feelings anymore"

"You're high aren't you. Everyone should really stop doing drugs, It's soooo bad for you"

"Massie, I'm not high" Massie laughed nervously.

"Um, I should probably go…I have a boyfriend waiting for me" Massie got up and started to run. He ran after her.

"Wait, Massie!" Once, he caught up with her; he kissed her. "Massie I know you with Derek, and I'm with Alicia, but I can't hide my feelings for you anymore" He kissed her again and the funny thing is she didn't pull back. She kissed him back. They finally parted.

"I should go" Massie whispered. And she left; just like that. Massie drove to the restaurant in a panic. She was 45 minutes late…and she kissed Josh. Her make up was all messed up from that passionate kiss they shared. Massie ran into the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" Massie said once she found Derek. Derek weakly smiled at her. "I had to deal with Alicia. She's all bummed out on Josh" Massie tried to explain.

"It's okay. Let's just pretend you weren't late" Derek winked at Massie while she said this. Normally she would laugh, but tonight it was different. She had to figure out her feelings.


	13. Chapter 13

Massie didn't say anything the whole night

Massie didn't say anything the whole night. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure it out. When they were driving home not talking, Derek took one hand off the steering wheel and reached for her hand. Massie looked over to him and smiled.

"You wanna come to my place tonight?" Derek asked looking hopeful.

Massie hesitated to answer. "Not tonight" She simply said. Derek didn't say anything. He just dropped off at his house not knowing what to do. 

Massie walked into her house stressing out. She ran to her room and fell to her bed and started to scream into her pillow. She was angry, somehow. She was mad that Josh kissed her and she was mad that she kissed back. She had a perfect boyfriend and the worst part was if her best friend found out she would be pissed!

Alicia walked in the room she shared with Massie. "SO WHAT HAPPENED!!" She cried as she jumped on to the bed. Massie looked at her uncertainly.

"Uhhhh. Nothing's wrong with you two….he was just ummm…he had something on his mind" That wasn't a complete lie. Massie was on his mind. 

"Oh" Alicia said. She started walking out of the room and at that moment, Massie's phone went off and of course he would call. Alicia looked over to Massie. "Aren't you going to pick that up?" Alicia asked.

Massie laughed nervously. "Uhhh". Alicia walked out of the room.

"What do you want?"

"Massie don't be like that"

"What!? Angry! Well, sorry I can't help it I kissed my best friends boyfriend"

"If this makes you feel better I kissed you, you didn't kiss me" 

"but, I kissed you back" 

Josh stayed quite. He didn't know what to do. He loved his girlfriend's best friend. "Massie, I'm sorry"

"I am too"

"I shouldn't of told you how I really felt"

"No, I'm glad you did"

"Meet me at the park"

"Why?" Massie tried to ask, but it was too late. He already hung up. Massie didn't know what to do. She should go right? Massie was more confused than ever. Massie headed to her car. She needed to tell him they couldn't do this, but for some reason that thought broke her heart. Massie drove over San Clamente Park. She looked all over for him. She found him over by the children's swing set. Massie slowly walked over to him.

"I wasn't sure you were going to show up"

"Me either" Josh stood up. He came closer and closer till their faces were almost touching. They were about to kiss, when Massie said.

"We can't do this" Massie pulled back, but that didn't stop him. He still kissed her, but this time it was longer; more passionate. Like she wanted him back, but did she? She was with Derek. She couldn't. Not now. Massie pulled away again and they're eyes met. They started kissing again, but they weren't the only ones to see.

Massie woke up that morning with a headache. 

"Where were you last night?" Alicia asked right when Massie entered the kitchen. Massie didn't answer.

"Were you with Derek?" Massie looked over to Derek's house.

"Uhhhh, yea I was with him" She can not find out about me and Josh Massie thought.

"Isn't he going away today?" Alicia asked.

"Yea, for two weeks"

"I bet your going to miss him" Massie nodded. 

"Ummm, I'm going to go say goodbye. He leaves at 10" Massie ran upstairs. She changed out of her PJs and threw on a mini skirt and one of Derek's old sweatshirts. Massie ran outside. Derek was just getting into his limo.

"Derek! Wait!" Massie ran over to his limo and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll miss you"

"I'ma miss you too" Derek said while the limo pulled off. Massie took a deep long breath. These two weeks were gonna be really complicated.


	14. Chapter 14

Massie and Josh barely talked while Derek was gone

Massie and Josh barely talked while Derek was gone. Massie swore to herself that she was not going to mess up this relationship. Sure, Josh was hot and sweet and smart and all the things you looked for in a guy but, he was just to damn perfect. Today, Derek comes back and the gang is all gonna get together at San Clamente Park to have a barbeque.

Massie and Claire were getting ready at Claire's house.

"So, you excited for your lover boy to come back?" Claire teased. Massie looked over to the window. "What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Can I tell you something" Claire nodded. "You have to swear you won't tell anyone!" Massie pleaded.

"I swear"

"I kissed Josh"

"WHAT!!"

"I mean it was mutual. He actually kissed me first and I kissed back which is just as bad as me kissing him. I feel horrible!" Massie said breaking into tears.

"Oh Hon" Claire said while giving Massie a hug.

"I'm all confused. I really, really like Derek, but like I really like Josh and I don't want to hurt Josh" Massie said after one really loud sob. Claire just stood there rubbing her back.

"I can't like Josh, cuz he's Alicia's and she's my best friend and I can't hurt Derek cuz he's my boyfriend"

"Well, you've got to do something" Massie stayed quite. "You either have to forget about Josh or go after him and hurt your boyfriend and your best friend"

"I told Josh I was done with him and that we couldn't do this, but he's called me everyday Derek was gone…I really like Derek. I don't know, but I think I might love him!"

"Then stay with Derek" Massie sat down on Claire's bed and pouted. Claire laughed.

"What!!"

"Just the way you sat down on my bed…it was kinda funny" Both girls went into hysterias.

"Why are we laughing" Massie said between giggles. Claire shook her head saying I don't know. "Me and Josh are over. I just want to be friends with him"

"Good" Claire said. "Cuz you and Derek are cuter"

Claire and Massie were the last to arrive at the barbeque. The guys were grilling burgers and the girls were hanging out by the picnic table. Massie barely spoke to Alicia all night. Finally, Claire left to go hang with Cam; leaving Massie and Alicia.

"Hey are you mad at me? You've barely said anything to me all night"

"Uhhh. No I'm not mad at you, but I do need to tell you something"

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

"I can't tell you here" Massie looked over to Josh who was staring at her.

"Let's go for a walk and you can tell me there"

Claire and Cam were sitting over by the picnic table while Alicia and Massie went for their walk. Cam had his arms around Claire, while Claire leaned into him with her back facing him. Cam could sense something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Baby, whats wrong?" Cam said while stroking her hair. Claire shook her head. "You can tell me" Claire took a long sigh before she started.

"Okay, well I know something…that well it hurts two of our good friends"

"And what is that"

"Well" but, before Claire could finish Derek interrupted them.

"Hey how do you guys want your burgers done?"

"Well done" Cam said answering his friend question.

"Claire?"

"I don't care" Claire got up and went over to the playground.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Alicia asked.

"Ok, well…ummm I don't know how to say this but,"

"Mass, just get it out"

"You're going to be angry with me, but I can't hold it in any longer"

"Like I said get it out"

"Joshkissedme" Massie said it fast.

"What?"

"Josh and I kissed" Alicia's eyes got really big.

"YOU WHAT!!"

"We kissed"

"I knew he liked you!"

"I'm really sorry"

"Know what Massie, it's really okay" Alicia said calming down.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, I have a feeling he kissed you. Not the other way around. I was going to break up with him anyways" Massie stood there shocked. "Now I have a reason to break up with him. Soo, what are you going to tell Derek?"

"I'm going to tell him tomorrow. Hopefully, He will be as forgiving as you" Alicia laughed. "So are we good?"

"Yea" Alicia gave Massie a hug. They walked back to the group. The rest of the night was full of fun and laughter. They started a fire in one of the little fire rings they had in the park. The night was perfect. Everyone knew that tomorrow would hold more drama than anyone could handle.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day was one of the most beautiful days ever seen in California

**Sorry about not updating for a long time.**

**The next chapter is going to be the last.**

**If you liked this series, check out my new series**

**The Clique: Laguna Beach.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I love you all.**

"Can you believe you're going to be going home in two weeks?" Claire asked.

Massie made a sad face. "I'm going to miss you guys" She said while poking Cam in the side.

"Yea whatever Block" Cam said messing up her hair. She made a face to tell him she didn't like it.

"You guys have to visit!! You'll just love New York" Cam and Claire both nodded. They were really going to miss the girl they learned to love.

"Hey guys what's up?" Derek asked while walking up to his friend in his backyard. Derek gave Massie a small kiss. They all stayed quite kind of and awkward silence except for the occasionally giggles of Claire; who was exchanging looks with the only boy she has ever loved.

"Um, Derek. Can I talk to you?" Derek nodded. The two walked over to a more secluded place.

"What's up?"

Massie talked about anything that would stop her from ruining her perfect relationship with America's heart throb. "What I'm about to say- is kind of hard for me to get out… Just promise me you won't be mad"

"I promise" The two locked pinkies. Massie bit her bottom lip before spilling her big secret.

"IkissedJosh!!" Massie said quickly.

"What?"

Massie looked down. "I kissed Josh" They both stayed quite. "I'm really sorry. I don't like him at ALL!" All Derek did was walk to his car with his hands in fists, looking like he was about to beat the crap out of someone.

Derek drove in silence all the way to Josh's house. When, Derek got there Josh was washing his car.

"Hey man, what's up?" Derek went up to him and punched him in his face. Derek punched him so hard that it knocked him out cold.

"Where'd Derek go?" Claire asked as Massie walked up to the couple looking panicked.

"I told him about the kiss"

"What kiss?" Cam asked looking confused.

"She kissed Josh. Wait, where'd you think he went?"

"Probably to kick Josh's ass"

"Wait, what's going on!!" Massie was really starting to panic.

"I didn't mean for anything to happen. I love Derek so much. I can't believe I kissed him back" Massie punched her hip letting herself know she did something horrible.

"Well, let's go get him" Massie's eyes got huge.

"What the hell is going on?" Cam asked for the hundredth time. Claire pulled the two over to her car and went to go find Derek. They finally found him at the park.

"DEREK! There you are! We have been looking all over for you" Claire said once they approached the picnic bench Derek was sitting at.

"GET THAT SLUT AWAY FROM ME!" Derek said his voice shaking with anger.

"Derek I said I was sorry" Tears were forming in Massie's eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Massie stood there in awe. "GO!" Massie ran off crying. Claire ran after her and Cam just stood there looking confused. "YOU TOO!"

"Me too, what?" Cam asked scratching his head.

"DON'T ACT INOCENT! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!! YOU'RE BEST FRIEND! YOU'RE A FCKING BTCH!!" Derek said standing up.

"Dude, calm down; I didn't know about anything. I'm so confused here"

"Whatever man" Derek walked away; leaving Cam to go find his girlfriend and her best friend.

xxxx

Later that night, Massie was curled up into a ball; knees pulled up to her chest crying. Massie made a decision. She was leaving tomorrow. She walked up to her computer, ordered her ticket home and went to go pack. Around 1:30 Alicia came strolling in. She stopped in the door way seeing clothes thrown across the room.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked sounding confused.

"Oh Hey Alicia"

"What are you doing?"

"Packing" Massie simply said.

"Where are ya going?"

"Home"

"But, we have two weeks before we go home"

"Alicia, I can't be here anymore"

"You told Derek about the kiss didn't you!!" Alicia asked. Massie stayed quite answering the question without words. "Mass, you're going to go home because of some stupid boy"

"HE'S NOT SOME STUPID BOY!! HE'S THE BOY I LOVE!" Massie started crying again. Massie collapsed to the ground. "I really love him Alicia! I can't believe I messed this one up!" Alicia went to go sit on the floor with her.

"Does he know you're leaving?" Massie shook her head whipping away the tears that were falling out of her eyes. "Well, you should tomorrow. I'll go with you" Massie silently nodded. She didn't even want to think about what he was going to do, when she said goodbye.

XXXX

"Pass me another beer" Derek said to his friend Cam who was supposedly cheering him up after his breakup with Massie.

"I think that's enough" Cam said moving the cooler closer to him so that Derek couldn't get any.

"Mann, come on oneee moreee"

"I know you and Massie just broke up, but dude you really think drinking your sorrows away will help anything"

"Now, it will" Derek reached for the cooler.

"No way, Man" Cam pushed the cooler farther.

"I need it! She was the one Cam"

"Then go after her! Go get her!"

XXXX

The morning was a doozey for Massie. All her stuff was packed and she was just sitting on her bed and remembered her whole summer. Tears started to form in her eyes. It was time, she was going to go say goodbye to all her good friends she had made in California.

RING

RING

"Hello?" She heard the all familiar voice of her perky blonde friend on the other line.

"Hey Claire it's me Mass"

"Oh hey girl. What's up?"

"I'm going back to New York"

"TODAY!! I thought you had two more weeks"

"I can't stay here anymore"

"Understandable" Claire said feeling bad that one of her best friends was leaving.

"Well, I was wondering if I could stop by and say goodbye"

"Well, Cam is here and so is-"Massie cut her off before she finished her sentence.

"Perfect! See you in a few"

XXXX

Massie pulled up to the huge mansion on the hill. She took her time getting out of her rental car and walked up the long steep steps leading up to the front door. She rang the doorbell a couple of times, before anyone came.

"Hello Misses Block" Claire's maid greeted Massie.

"Hi Manny"

"Miss Claire is out back"

"Thanks" Massie walked back to the huge backyard that she had and the first thing she saw was Derek; Derek Harrington. The boy she was leaving for.

"Mass!!" The extra perky blonde ran up to her friend and gave her a big hug. "I can't believe you're leaving"

"You're leaving?" Cam asked. Massie nodded, she then looked over to Derek who was playing with some grass around his feet.

"Let's leave these two alone" Claire said pulling her boyfriend into her house.

"Hey" Massie said walking over to where the boy of her dreams was sitting.

"So, you're leaving?"

"Yea, I was going to stop by your house later, but since you're here" Massie stopped realizing she was babbling. Derek didn't say anything; he just sat there staring at his feet.

"Well, It was nice knowin ya" Massie said tears filling in her eyes; which seemed like the 100th time that day. Massie walked back into the house to find Cam and Claire in the kitchen. "I have to go catch a plane" Massie said with a tear slipping out of her eye. Claire gave her hug.

"It's all going to be okay, Mass" Claire stood there rubbing Massie's back just letting her cry. Massie took a deep breath before letting go.

"Thanks" Cam was next to give the beautiful brunette a hug.

"See you around" Cam laughed at his own joke, which no one found funny.

"Come out to New York, sometime"

"You can count on it" Cam said letting go.

"I guess this it" Massie gave the two one last hug. Then, she was on her way.


	16. Chapter 16

LAX Airport

**LAX Airport**

**12:30 pm**

"Boarding Flight 2845 to New York" Massie sat there not listening to anything around her. She was sitting there; sitting there thinking. Did she make the right decision? The decision to leave; leave the boy she loved. She should have stayed and worked things out. But, he didn't care; or that's how it seemed.

"Last Call, Flight 2845 to New York will be leaving shortly" The announcement woke Massie out of her daydream; her thoughts. She slowly got up and walked over to the flight attendant who was taking the tickets. She took one last look at what she was leaving behind and got on the plane. She took her seat in first class and turned on her Ipod. The song "We Are Broken" by Paramore was flowing threw the headphones of her Ipod. One single tear slid out of her eye; that was going to be the last tear for Derek Harrington. Massie promised herself she wasn't going to cry anymore.

**The Block Estate**

**10:00 pm**

Massie was finally home after six hours on a plane, and an hour in the taxi she was really happy to be home. She shuffled threw her bag that was on her shoulder looking for the key to her house; her nice huge house, one of the biggest mansion's in New York. To bad it was going to be empty. Massie finally got her key out and opened the door. The lights were on, which was surprising. No one was ever home; except for her, but this was weird who could be in her house?

"Hello? Mom?" Massie yelled looking for the mystery person. She knew it couldn't be Inez, because she had Saturdays off and Massie was gone for the summer and her mother was in Paris visiting her jerk of a boyfriend.

"Is anyone home?" Massie took a sigh and went up to her room. She must have left the lights on when she left. Massie opened the door to her dark room. She flipped the lights on and found a boy sitting on her bed; back to the door. The boy stood up and turned around. Massie was so surprised she dropped her bags on the floor and ran to give the boy she loved a hug. She jumped up in to his arms. He picked her up a little bit.

"I couldn't live without you" He said giving Massie a kiss on the forehead. "I love you"

Massie gave him a kiss on the lips; she really did love Derek Harrington.

**This was the last chapter.**

**Tell me how I did.**

**Should I keep writing?**

**XOXO**


End file.
